Fabricating semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer using a large number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. For example, lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that involves transferring a pattern from a reticle to a resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), etching, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Metrology processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to monitor and control one or more semiconductor layer processes. For example, metrology processes are used to measure one or more characteristics of a wafer such as dimension (e.g., line width, thickness, etc.) of features formed on the wafer during a process step, wherein the quality of the process step can be determined by measuring the one or more characteristics. One such characteristic includes overlay error. An overlay measurement generally specifies how accurately a first patterned layer aligns with respect to a second patterned layer disposed above or below it or how accurately a first pattern aligns with respect to a second pattern disposed on the same layer. Overlay error is traditionally determined with an overlay target having structures formed on one or more layers of a work piece (e.g., semiconductor wafer). The structures may take the form of gratings, and these gratings may be periodic. If the two layers or patterns are properly formed, then the structure on one layer or pattern tends to be aligned relative to the structure on the other layer or pattern. If the two layers or patterns are not properly formed, then the structure on one layer or pattern tends to be offset or misaligned relative to the structure on the other layer or pattern. Overlay error is the misalignment between any of the patterns used at different stages of semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing.
Conventionally, overlay metrology is carried out utilizing an intensity based optical system. In this setting, an intensity detector, such as a CCD based detector, is used to image two or more patterns of a target in order to measure the misalignment between the two or more patterns.
In addition to intensity information, the illumination reflected from the surface of a given set of overlay targets of a semiconductor wafer also includes phase information. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method and system suitable for measuring overlay error utilizing phase information from two or more targets of a semiconductor wafer.